1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to a mechanism of displaying a frame, and more particularly, to a method and a system of displaying a frame of a virtual desktop.
2. Description of Related Art
A virtual desktop infra-structure (VDI) enables a user to store and run workloads in a centralized, server-based virtual machine (VM) in a data center. At present, the VDI display mechanism may be substantially categorized into client-side rendering and host-side rendering. The host-side rendering allows display frames to be transmitted to a user's computer according to the remote desktop protocol (RDP) after the display frames of the VM are generated by the remote server. According to the mechanism of the host-side rendering, only the display frames of the VM are transmitted, and thus the system requirements for the user's computer are relatively low. By contrast, the client-side rendering allows the remote server to transmit the drawing instructions relative to the display frames of the VM to the user's computer, and the user's computer itself generates the display frames of the VM. Hence, the mechanism of the client-side rendering is conducive to the reduction of power consumption of the remote server.
Nonetheless, the mechanism of the host-side rendering leads to the increase in the computation amount of the remote server and thus results in significant power consumption; by comparison, under the mechanism of the client-side rendering, system resources of the client apparatuses are likely to be fully consumed.